1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pierce cam, and more particularly to a standardized piece cam.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional pierce cam is constituted, as shown in FIG. 16, by a pierce punch 101, a punch plate 102 which holds the pierce punch 101, a stripper 103 which presses a work W before piercing by the pierce punch 101 and takes away the pierce punch 101 from the work W after piercing, a cushion rubber (there is a case of a coil spring) 104 which presses the stripper 103, a passive cam 105 which mounts the punch plate 102 thereto and moves backward and forward toward the work W, an actuating cam 106 which moves forward the passive cam 105, a base plate block 107 which slides and holds the passive cam 105, and serves as a heel in the case that the actuating cam 106 drives the passive cam 105, and a coil spring 108 which returns the passive cam 105.
The passive cam 105, the actuating cam 106 and the base plate block 107 are made of cast metal, require a wide space and are expensive.
As mentioned above, the conventional pierce cam is large-scaled, requires a lot of space, is hard to be mounted, is expensive, and is hard to be mounted to a slope surface.
Further, since the pierce punch 101, the passive cam 105, the actuating cam 106 and the base plate block 107 are generally ordered from different makers, it is impossible to order in a lump and it is inconvenient in view of production control.